Sailing to the Grand Line, The search for One Piece begins (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Sailing to the Grand Line, The search for One Piece begins. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Mabel Pines: (voice over) Sailing to the Grand Line, The search for One Piece begins! The episode begins at the clear blue ocean, Captain Emmett and his crew were closing the Pirate Tavern for the time being. Captain Emmett: Well, today's the day. Stanley Pines: You got that right, we're just about ready to set sail for the Grand Line. Ford Pines: Okay, the teleportation doorway is ready once we're about to return to the Tavern just in case. Captain Emmett: Great, cause we're definitely going to need it. Marine the Raccoon: We're all ready to set sail when you are, Captain. Captain Emmett: Excellent, Marine. (to Nina) How are the sails coming along, Nina? Nina Vincent: Ready for the winds, Captain. Captain Emmett: Great. (to Ryo) Are the cannons set, Ryo? Ryo Vinsmoke: Ready steady, Captain. Captain Emmett: Great. (to Bendy and Kiana) Is everything good to go, Bendy? Bendy Jackson: Almost done, Captain. Kiana Jones: Just about finished. Captain Emmett: Alright, we'll be ready to sail in a few minutes. John Silver: Ready when you are, Mates! So, they gathered their belongings and head for the ship as they close the tavern. After that, Captain Emmett, his crew, and their friends begin their journey through the Grand Line. Captain Emmett: (inhaling the fresh air) Can you smell the fresh air, Marine? Marine the Raccoon: I sure can, Captain, it's just like sailing the ocean again. Ford Pines: Ready, Rangers? Captain Emmett: Ready to sail, Ford. Stanley Pines: Ready at your orders, Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: Right, let's set sail! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! At last, they begin the search for the treasure in One Piece while Marine keeps track on the map. Soon, Marine was starting to point at the right direction along with the compass. Marine the Raccoon: How's the GPS coming, Dipper? Dipper Pines: So far so good, Marine. Mabel Pines: We're heading to the right course, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Great, let's keep it going. Dipper Pines: Aye Aye, Captain. Meanwhile at the far off distance, Captain Whisker begins his next evil plan. Captain Whisker: At last, the next robot will hopefully destroy the rangers. At last, Quick Draw was programmed and awakened. Quick Draw: What is your oder, Captain? Captain Whisker: Gather your bots, and destroy the Power Rangers. Quick Draw: Aye Aye, Captain. So, he gathered a group of Pirate Bots and set out to sea. Just then, John Silver started running the Pirate Tavern for a day just to keep track of time. John Silver: Alright, Mateys. Sodas on the house! As he was serving some sodas, Marine came just to check on him to see if he's not working too hard. Marine the Raccoon: Hey, Mr. Silver. How's the Taven Job coming? John Silver: Handfull as usual, Marine. So, he kpet on working and not keep the customers waiting. After that, Marine and John Silver returned to the ship for the mission to find One Piece. Marine the Raccoon: We're ready to continue when you are, Captain! Captain Emmett: Great, the sooner we find One Piece, the sooner we stop Captain Whisker for good. Stanley Pines: You got that right, Emmett, I'll bet you'd make a fine pirate king out of yourself. Bendy Jackson: He sure would, Stanley. Ford Pines: You'll get your chance eventually, Emmett, just be pateint. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye. Mabel Pines: We believe in you, Captain Emmett. Dipper Pines: We support you completely. Captain Emmett: Thanks, Dipper, Mabel. Soon, Captain Emmett and his crew trained each other. Captain Emmett: Alright, Crew, let's do a little spar! Marine the Raccoon: Aye Aye, Captain! After a long training for battle, it was time for their soda break. John Silver: Soda Break! ???, . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5